


Brightly Wound

by forgotmyline



Series: A Sight to Behold [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Night Stands, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotmyline/pseuds/forgotmyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen would rather be anywhere but the wedding of his best friend and former girlfriend, but the charming bartender has a plan to get him out of there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I shall never grow up - make believe is much too fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a few wedding themed prompts I found on tumblr ("I'm stuck at this stupid wedding, so please bartender keep the drinks coming" and "I'm really drunk, please help me get safely out of the way so I don't ruin my friend's wedding"). I knocked the first part out pretty quickly (when I really should have been working on other things), and it's completely unbeta-ed. It's also my first try at a modern AU.

Eloise stood behind the gleaming cherry bar, absent-minded as she wiped a damp rag in wide circles over its top. She was transfixed as she watched the best man deliver his toast. It wasn't his words. Nice enough, she supposed, but standard fare for this sort of thing. It wasn't that he was handsome, though with those dark blonde waves and whiskey colored eyes, he certainly was. It wasn't his voice, either, though it was lovely. Rich and deep, the sort of voice meant for whispering sinful things in a woman's ear.

No, it was the look on his face. She doubted anyone else notice how his strained smile didn't reach his eyes, wasn't as wide as it might otherwise be. They were here to celebrate, so why wouldn't everyone else be happy too? Eloise, however, saw his expression for what it was because it mirrored her own feelings about this wedding. Neither of them wanted to be here.

Her reasons were clear cut and uncomplicated. It was supposed to be her night off, but instead of going out with her friends as planned, she had let her coworker rope her into working this wedding for her. As Eloise watched the best man lead the other guests in raising their glasses to the happy couple, she wondered what his story was. He was the best man after all, so ostensibly he was close to groom. Surely he would be joyous on behalf of his friend.

It didn’t matter. The other bartender she was working with, James, motioned to her that he was going to take a quick cigarette break, so she would have more guests heading her direction soon. She put the rag back under the bar, sweeping her eyes over the ballroom to see if anyone was coming her way. It really was a lovely venue, one of those gorgeous historic buildings that held so much character.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing his throat in front of her. She jumped, offering a smile and an apology. It was him, the best man. He was even better looking up close, too. He looked like one of those men who had a permanent five o’clock shadow, no matter how recently he had shaved, and he had a small scar running over his upper lip. Both of those things definitely worked in his favor as far as Eloise was concerned. Still smiling, she asked, “What can I get for you?”

He frowned at her. “I don’t actually know. Something that will get me disgustingly drunk in very short order. And do keep them coming. What would you suggest?”

Ah, her favorite kind of customer. She grinned at him, her mirth evident. “Well, Best Man, if you expect me to get you drunk while you, I assume, sit at my bar, I’ll need to know your name.”

He rolled his eyes, but she thought she saw just a hint of a smile start to form before he forced his mouth into a straight line again. “Cullen. I suppose I should ask yours as well?”

“Don’t be a grump, Cullen. I’m Eloise, and I’m about to be your best friend for the evening. Do you trust me?” She didn’t wait for an answer before she pulled out a glass.

He quirked an eyebrow. “Insomuch as one can trust the bartender he met not five minutes ago.”

She had been working while he answered, mixing a drink out of his view. She turned back to him, placing a pint glass on the bar in front of him, the liquid inside an indeterminate color. “This is something a friend of mine came up with one night. He was already very inebriated and had absolutely no concept of what he was doing, but it turned out…” she hesitated. “Not well, exactly, but it does the trick. I only bring it out for very special people, you know. It’s called The Iron Bull, by the way, after my friend.”

Cullen took a wary sniff, crinkling his nose. “Do I want to know what’s in this?”

She chuckled. “Probably not. It won’t kill you, but you’ll likely be cursing my name in the morning. Tonight, though, I can provide a little oblivion.”

He still looked wary, so she leaned forward, placed her hand around his on the glass, and brought it to her lips for a small sip. “See? Not poison.”

She saw the moment he decided to trust her. He sighed in resignation and from then until the end of the evening, Eloise knew that he would be hers. He took several deep gulps, grimacing at her as he put the glass back down. “Maker’s blood, Eloise! I thought you said it wasn’t poison?”

She laughed at him again. “Come now, Cullen. Surely a big, strong man such as yourself can handle it. And anyway, you just have to get that first one down and the rest are… well, not smoother, exactly, but easier, certainly.”

He shook his head, but finished off what was left in his glass. Impressive, she thought, as she began making another. She and Bull were the only two in their group of friends who could actually handle this particular beverage, and for her it was only because she had had so much practice with it. “Tell me, Eloise. Why do you say that you’re going to be my new best friend for the evening?”

Eloise picked up a bottle of vodka and waved it back and forth. “Because I provide the drinks. Also, and I don’t mean to pry, but you obviously don’t want to be here. So you can sit here, pretend to be chatting up the pretty bartender, and maybe your friends will leave you be for a bit. And I can avoid my coworker, who won’t stop flirting with me, even though I’m clearly not flirting back. Poor fellow is a little oblivious sometimes.”

He frowned into the glass that she had just refilled for him. “What makes you say that I don’t want to be here?”

She shrugged, trying to appear casual. “I was watching you give your toast. Your smile was forced and you were holding on to your note cards a little too tightly. Beyond that, you’ve only spoken to people who sought you out first, rather than starting conversations up yourself. And, of course, you’re here at the bar with me instead of dancing with the, quite frankly gorgeous,  maid of honor who keeps making heart eyes in your direction.”

He turned and glanced at the maid of honor, who smiled and raised her glass at him. He shook his head as he turned back to Eloise. “Do you think it’s obvious to everyone, or are you particularly good at reading people?”

She pushed a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, pausing to think about her answer. “A little of both, I think. Most of the stuff that was noticeable during your speech could be chalked up to nerves though. I think your secret is safe with me. Just, every once in awhile you might try smiling at me, or laughing as if I’ve said something clever. Really sell it, you know?”

He beamed at her then, his smile a real smile this time, genuine and absolutely brilliant. “How was that then?”

Gorgeous, she thought. He was utterly gorgeous. She wondered if she could convince him to leave now, to come home with her and not leave her bed for days. She handed him another drink, shaking her head to clear her thoughts before smiling back at him. “I suppose it’ll do. Want to tell me why you’re over here instead of enjoying the wedding?”

He shook his head. “Shouldn’t you be, you know, working?” he asked, waving his hand in the general direction of the other wedding guests.

She let her gaze roam to the end of the small bar, where James was opening a few bottles of beer for the only two guests other than Cullen that were at the bar. Most everyone else was too busy dancing and chatting, and the rest of the night would pass in a slow trickle of people. “Yes, of course. This crowd is overwhelming. How _will_ I manage?”

His look said that he did not appreciate her sarcasm, but he answered her anyway. “Fine then,” he sighed. “Alistair and I were both in the military, and went through basic training together. Fiana and I dated briefly, and I was the one who actually introduced the two of them.”

“Oh!” she interrupted. “Do you still, you know, have feelings for her then? Is that what this is about?”

“No. And you aren’t even remotely the first person to ask me that. Maker, we dated for a month and it wasn’t serious, but if one more person asks me if I’m ok…” he sighed. “It’s frustrating. I haven't dated much recently, so people tend to assume I haven’t moved on, except there honestly wasn’t anything to move on from. We realized early on that we were better as friends.”

Eloise watched as Cullen finished off his third drink. “Slow it down there, big boy. You need to pace yourself with these, or you’ll make yourself sick.”

He was looking a little queasy, now that she thought about it, but it could just be her imagination. “I think you’re right, Eloise. I don’t suppose you could find me the number of a taxi service? I don’t think I should drive myself home, but home is definitely where I should be right now, before I make a fool of myself and ruin my best friend’s wedding. I wonder how mad Alistair will be if I duck out early?”

Eloise thought about the situation for a moment. “I have an idea. He would probably be angry if you left by yourself, and that would likely fuel the rumors that you’re… well, you know what rumors. I think James can handle the rest of the night solo, so why don’t you hand me the keys to your car. I’ll drive you home, and everyone will assume we’re going back to your place for sex.”

A blush creeped up his neck and face, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you, Eloise, but I couldn’t… that is, I wouldn’t want people to think you would… not that there’s anything wrong with…” he let out a slow, deep breath. “I’m mucking this up.”

Eloise found his blushing and stammering beyond adorable. A true gentleman, this one. “Cullen, I couldn’t care less what these people think. The only person here I’m ever going to see again is James, and honestly, it’ll probably hammer home my disinterest in him, since it’s not getting through otherwise. It’s a win-win.”

He furrowed his brow, considering her offer. “Alright. What about your car, though?”

“Didn’t drive here. James was my ride, so really, this will save me from awkwardly turning him down when he drops me off later. I’ll be right back.”

She removed her apron, dropping it behind the bar as she made her way over to the other bartender. He wasn’t a bad guy, but he was a good deal younger and she just wasn’t interested. “James, would you mind if I cleared out early? It’s died down, and the rest of the night’s tips will be all yours.”

He looked from Eloise to Cullen, who was still leaning on her end of the bar. He sighed, nodding at her. “Sure, go ahead. Be safe, alright?”

She nodded as she turned to walk away, clearing out her tip jar before motioning to Cullen for his keys. He fished in his pocket for them, placing them in her upturned palm, and she walked around the bar to stand at his side, threading her fingers through his. She tugged him closer, smiling at the way his eyes widened. They were close enough to embrace, and Eloise took advantage of it and ran her free hand up and down his lower back, sending a shiver through his body. Cullen leaned down to whisper to her, his breath hot and damp and her body warmed at the feeling of his lips pressed against her ear. “What… what was that for?”

She pulled her head away from his, a small grin on her lips as she looked up at him through her lowered lashes. “The groom… Alistair...  he’s looking our way. I thought I would try to make this look convincing.”

He grinned back at her, running his thumb along her lower lip. She pulled it into her mouth, biting down lightly, and Cullen growled, quiet and low in his throat. Before she had time to form any thoughts about that, his mouth was on hers, his kiss soft, sweet, and over far too soon. When he pulled away, she was sure she looked completely dazed. “Was that ok?” he asked, his voice huskier than it had be just a moment before, and his breathing sounding labored.

She nodded, unable to string together a coherent sentence. Maker, what was she getting herself into? “I’ll be right back. Just want to let Alistair know I’m leaving.”

She stood there, grinning like a fool as she watched him walk away. He approached his friend, clapping him on the shoulder, glancing in her direction as he spoke to his friend. The other man nodded, smiling at his friend before giving him a shove back in her direction. Cullen turned back to Alistair, giving him a small wave, but then his attention was focused on Eloise as he made his way across the room to her, his walk confident, purposeful, as he deftly wove between anyone who was in his path.  She wasn’t sure when she started walking to meet him, as if her feet were moving of their own volition. “He is drunk,” she mumbled under her breath, “and you can not sleep with him, Eloise. Even if you want to very, very much.”

“Want to what?” he asked, as he reached her and pulled her into a quick embrace.

Her face and neck felt warm and she was sure that she was bright red. “Nothing worth repeating. Let’s get out of here, Cullen.”


	2. I hold sunlight and swallow fireflies

Cullen was silent as Eloise pulled into the parking lot in front of his apartment building, staring out of the passenger side window, a contemplative look on his face. He turned to her, his brow creased with worry. “I just realized that I didn’t even think to ask about how you’ll get home from here.”

“Oh! I actually live near you, apparently. I was probably going to call a taxi, but I’m only a 25 minute walk away.”

His frowned at her suggestion, shaking his head. “It’s nearly one in the morning, Eloise. You can’t possibly be considering walking home alone right now.”

Eloise shrugged, opening the car door and stepping into the cool fall night. Cullen followed suit, and she tossed his keys to him in a smooth arc over the roof of his car. She was surprised when he caught them - perhaps he wasn’t as drunk as she thought. “It’s not a big deal, Cullen. If I hadn’t been working tonight, I’d likely be walking home from a bar around now.”

“Maybe. But you would also probably be with friends.” He rubbed the back of his neck, walking around the car to stand by Eloise’s side. “I hope I’m not too forward, but you’re welcome to stay the night. I’ll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed.”

Eloise smirked, stepping into Cullen’s personal space, close enough to feel the warmth of his body through his clothes. She ran her hands down the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, stopping and holding them before she reached the bottom. “Cullen, if I stay, I’m not going to want sleep alone. And as alluring as the prospect of spending the night with you is, I’m not going to sleep with you while you’re drunk.”

Cullen returned her smug look, taking a large step back. He stretched his arms out as far he could, staring right at her as he touched the tip of his nose with a fingertip from each hand, one right after the other. He followed this up by reciting the alphabet backwards as he walked a straight path down one of the lines dividing two parking spots. He returned to his spot in front of Eloise, slowly walking her backwards until she was sitting on the hood of his car. He pushed her knees open with his hips, and she wrapped her legs around him, instinct taking over. He leaned down, his lips nearly touching hers, a thrill shooting through her body at his closeness. “I’m not _that_ drunk, Eloise. Stay with me tonight.”

He rolled his hips into her, his erection creating a delicious friction through their clothing. She tugged on his lapels again, hard enough to send his lips crashing into hers. He had seemed surprisingly controlled for most of the evening, in spite of the circumstances, but she could feel him slowly unravel, letting go as he kissed her. He grazed her lower lip with his teeth, sending a jolt of warmth right to her groin and she opened her mouth, darting out her tongue to lick his lip before delving inside. She wanted to explore every inch of him, starting with his mouth, his tongue, his lips, his teeth. He still tasted like the drinks she made him, absinthe and rum and other things she couldn’t remember right then, the flavor of her drink on his tongue a surprising turn on.

Cullen lifted her off the car, breaking their kiss and letting her slide down his body. “Let’s take this inside,” he panted.

She nodded, taking the hand he offered and following him inside. It seemed like forever, but they finally made it to his apartment, and Cullen had her pushed up against his door as soon as she closed it behind her. He licked his lips and Maker, but her knees actually went weak as she watched him slowly run his tongue over his lips and scar. He held her up with his body, eyes never leaving hers as he slowly unbuttoned first her work vest, then the white button up shirt she wore beneath it. He slid her vest off, but left the shirt gaping, and lifted her hands up to hold them just above her head with his other hand, his whiskey colored eyes darkened with lust.

“So this is the game we’re playing then? I can look, but can’t touch? Can receive pleasure, but not give it in return?” She was giving him a coy grin as she said this, reveling in the thought of being held captive by this man.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “It seems as though you’re enjoying this just as much as I am, but say the word and I’ll stop.”

She wrapped a leg around his hips, pulling him closer so that the full length of his body was pressing her into his door. “Don’t you dare stop, Cullen,” she replied, her eyes gleaming.

He flashed her a wicked grin, bending down, licking her from the hollow of her throat up to her ear, drawing it into his mouth before whispering, “You taste the way sunlight smells. How is that possible at this late hour?” She squirmed against him, thrusting her hips against his. “I want to lick every inch of you, so I can find out if you taste this good everywhere.”

He made his way back down again, leaving a trail of damp kisses along the column of her throat before licking the skin along the edge of her bra. Eloise tried to pull her hands down, wanting to touch him, but his hand held hers fast against the door. He snaked his free hand down, pulling the cups of her bra, the soft red lace bunched underneath her breasts. He continued down, unbuttoning her pants as he first drew one nipple, then the other into his mouth, his tongue making slow circles before he gave her a gentle bite. His other hand had slipped into her red lace boyshorts, not bothering to slide her pants off before he slipped a finger inside of her. “You’re so wet for me, Eloise,” he murmured, his voice gone husky.

She cried out in frustration as he removed his finger. “Cullen, please…” she whimpered, feeling bereft at the loss of his touch.

Cullen set her hands free, using both of his to edge both her pants and underwear over her hips, pulling them off with a slowness that was absolutely agonizing. He fell to his knees before her, nuzzling the triangle of curls at the apex of her thighs as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He nipped at her inner thigh, leaving a trail of love bites and kisses until he finally, thank the Maker, reached her center. He looked up at her, his face reverent, and she flashed him a smug smiled. He grinned back, murmuring, “Maker’s breath, woman,” against her sex, his breath hot against her as he parted her lips, running his tongue along her seam until he reached her clit.

Eloise’s knee buckled, and she likely would have fallen if not for Cullen’s hand against her belly. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, fisting a hand in Cullen’s hair for extra support. He chuckled, and she nearly came just from the vibrations of his voice against her. It was almost overwhelming, his tongue making hot, tight circles against her clit, the scratch of his stubble against her inner thighs, the view of his golden curls between her legs. Pressure started to build at her core, growing more intense by the second until she came under Cullen’s tongue, stars behind her eyes as warmth spread out through her body.

She shuddered, gently pushing Cullen’s face away and planting both feet firmly on the ground before they fell out from under her. He grinned up at her, and she thought that the sight of him right then, his face still slick with her desire, might be one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. “Gods above and below, Cullen, that was…”

“Amazing? For me too, love” he finished for her.

He stood, kissing her, forcing her mouth open with his tongue, the taste of her still in his mouth. She groaned as he pushed further, hungry as if he wanted to devour her. She wanted nothing more than to let him do so. It wasn’t enough. Eloise slid her shirt off the rest of the way, bra following shortly after, before she started to undress him. His jacket first, then the carmine vest before she untied his bowtie. Her deft fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt before she took that off too, tossing it on the floor with the rest. She stopped for a moment, appreciating the way his white undershirt clung to his chest, his muscles well defined beneath it. She slid her hands into his pants, tugging the hem of the shirt out and over his head. He must have gotten impatient, because he started to unbutton his pants himself as he pushed off his shoes and socks. She tugged the waistband of his pants over his hips and down his legs, letting them pool at his feet so that he could step out of them.

She took a step back, licking her lips in appreciation. He was a sight to behold, Eloise thought, from the pale hair sprinkled across his chest, down the muscled plane of his torso, to the impressive bulge between his sturdy thighs. There were several scars on his chest, and she ached to touch them, wondered what the story behind each of them was. She reached out, her touch tentative, as she grazed a long scar that ran in a jagged line from just under his nipple almost to his hip, this the most prominent of them. She flicked her eyes up to his, “Is this ok?”

He nodded, his breathing heavy as he took her other hand in his. He placed a kiss on her palm before pulling it to one of the other scars on his chest, this one smaller, less obtrusive. She ran her fingertips along this one as well, replacing them with a light touch of her tongue before she placed another kiss on his lips. She placed a hand flat on his chest, pushing him backwards towards what she hoped was his bedroom. He lifted her up, his hands cupping her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Eloise rubbed against his erection, still clad in his boxer-briefs as he devoured her, kissing her neck as if the taste of her were the only sustenance he needed to survive. Maker, he was going to leave her wrecked after this, ruined for anyone else, and Eloise absolutely couldn’t wait.

Cullen pushed open a door behind her, his lips and tongue and teeth never leaving her body. He placed her on his bed, and she took a moment to look around his bedroom. Lots of bookcases, a well worn armchair, but not much in the way of decoration otherwise. Eloise shifted her weight so that she was leaning up on her shoulders to afford her a better view of Cullen fumbling in a nightstand drawer. He pulled out a condom, his face triumphant as he joined her on the bed, stalking over to her on all fours. She plucked the condom from his hand, tearing it open and tossing the wrapper in a small trash can next to the nightstand.

Eloise licked her lips again, pushing Cullen onto his back so she could remove his underwear. She threw them to the ground before returning her gaze to him, unable to stop herself from lingering on his cock, thick and rigid with desire. She let out a low whistle, looking up at him with a smile on her face. “Impressive.”

He laughed, low and throaty, and pulled her down to straddle him as she rolled the condom over his erection. He made a move to reverse their positions, but Eloise pushed him back down, shaking her head at him. “Now, now, Cullen, none of that.”

He lay back with his hands behind his head, a self satisfied grin on his face. “As you wish, Eloise.”

_Smug bastard_ , she thought, slowly lowering himself onto him. As much as she wanted to feel him inside her, to feel him fill her, she wanted to show him that she was in control now. His hands were on her hips, and he tried to thrust upward, to bury himself completely in her warmth, but Eloise pulled away, clucking her tongue and shaking her head at him with a smile. “And what gave you the impression that you were in charge here? I plan to fuck you slowly, Cullen. I want to take my time with you, want to hear you beg for me to let you have your release.”

He groaned, mumbling, “Andraste preserve me,” as he moved to sit, Eloise still in his lap, knees on either side of his thighs. He pulled her body tight to his, and Eloise swore she could feel his heart beating against her chest. Or maybe hers was just beating that hard and fast. He pulled her face to his for a slow, lingering kiss before pulling away to tell her, “I am yours, to do with as you please.”

Maker, he was so _intense_. Eloise kissed him back, their tongues matching the pace of her hips as she slowly sank back down again, her thrusts languid as they moved together. She was consumed by him. There was so damn much of him, everywhere. Inside her, arms surrounding her, his mouth on hers, and she wondered if she really did have control of the situation or if he was just letting her think she did.

She ran her hands through his hair, using it to pull his head back so she could reach his throat with her mouth, and she licked the hollow. Encouraged by the moan that escaped his lips, she kept going, licking and biting as she rolled her hips into his.

It was too much, she thought, the friction they were creating against her already sensitive clit was too much. Still taking her time, their sweat slicked bodies sliding slowly against and with each other, she came again with a strangled cry. She slowed further, even the slightest thrust making her shudder.

Cullen pulled her closer, close enough that Eloise was no longer sure where she ended and he began. “Please, Eloise, let me…”

She nodded, cutting him off before he could finish, and slid off, letting him pull her down to the bed next to him. He pulled her to him, his chest to her back, his arms wrapped around her so that he could take her hands in his, and used his knee to pry her thighs apart. Eloise lifted her leg, throwing it back over his to give him room. He entered her again, continuing the lazy pace she had already set. He must have been close already, because she felt him shudder against her not too long after, squeezing her hands and crying her name as he orgasmed.

He pulled out, slow and torturous, and left her in his bed for a few moments while he disposed of the condom. She had nearly drifted to sleep already by the time he came back and wrapped his arms back around her, a smile on her face, as she burrowed backwards to get closer to him.

***

Eloise woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through Cullen’s bedroom window. She padded her way out to the living room, quietly dressing so as not to wake Cullen up. She looked about, trying to find pen and paper so that she could leave him a note, her eyes finally landing on a small pad on the kitchen table. She didn’t normally do this, but she left him her number. The previous night had been rather intense, but in a good way, and she found herself hoping he would call her.

She went back to him, Cullen still snoring softly in his bed, and left the note on his nightstand. She slipped out of his apartment, starting the walk back to her own with thoughts of him still on her mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for kudos and comments and all that good stuff! I have a few other short story ideas for Eloise and Cullen, so I've made this a series. Feel free to subscribe to that if you want to know when I post more :D


End file.
